(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward photography studios, and in particular, special portable studio arrangements suitable for high quality pictures. Additionally, the studio design is adapted to create attractive pictures in an environment with a high throughput of differing vehicles to be photographed.
(2) Description of Related Art
It is a common human need to take photographs for personal records of life experiences and to take photographs of important events in life. To that end, it is common for individuals to photograph personal items for fun and post their pictures on social media. A picture creates good memories and when that picture is viewed later, the memory of the person, event, or item is more vividly recalled.
To meet this need, it is common for vendors to sell memorabilia items such as printed T shirts, jerseys, jackets, hats, key chains, cups, socks, coffee mugs, notebooks, collectable cards, mouse pads, etc. that have a picture, a message, or a logo at concerts or sporting events. There is a lot of enthusiasm in the public to support this kind of commercial activity as evidenced by memorabilia sales. Total revenue generated from sports merchandising in North America in the year 2013 is reported to be over $13 billion.
Individuals who are car, truck, and motorcycle enthusiasts attend important events, such as shows, meets, swaps, club meetings, and various nationwide gatherings. Maintaining and restoring old cars draws many into an absorbing hobby and requires a significant investment in time and money. The ability to show a car they have worked on is a particular source of enjoyment. An individual who restores a car (or other vehicle) has put a significant amount of time in it. When an individual attends such events with their restored vehicle, it is highly desirable to take a picture for the memory with a personal camera. However, the results of the picture are usually filled with defects which lowers the appeal of displaying the picture. Unwanted reflections in the windows, poor lighting on the vehicle paint, unwanted people around the car, and other problems can create an unappealing picture.
In particular, automobiles have many shiny surfaces at various angles, and metallic surfaces that are highly reflective. They also have glass surfaces that are semi-mirror like, and flat surfaces like tires. The combination of different surfaces is difficult to photograph well, and require a controlled environment so that vehicle surfaces do not reflect or show lighting and background images surrounding the car. Also, different vehicles have different surface angles and it is difficult to establish a method of taking pictures in a typical photography studio.
It is desirable that any vehicle picture uses a high quality photograph, and creates a happy memory of the event. It is also desirable for the picture to be incorporated in a logo or other art from the event. It is additionally desirable to attractively display the vehicle when it is in a ‘show ready’ state in a memorabilia format.
To create a quality picture, the need to control the light and surroundings around the vehicle is a significant challenge. In consideration of the number of surface angles and reflectivity of the vehicle, as a practical matter it is impossible to completely eliminate unwanted reflections. There is a need for a portable photographic studio that is designed to effectively control the lighting and the environment around the vehicle. Additionally, there is a need to post process the picture to remove minor defects. It is highly desirable to minimize the amount of post processing needed. Additionally, there is a clear need in the market to display vehicles in a picture format in a way that enhances the pride of ownership.